Mary Schaeffer
I'm sorry for everything, I did mean well... '-Mary' Mary Ruth Schaeffer was a powerful, immeasurably old human being granted eldritch existence by an extremely powerful entity known as The White King. She was the birth mother of the Six Kings, and lover of The White King. Appearance Mary was a blonde woman of 5'7'', and weighing around 130 lbs. Her hair was shoulder length, and her body was fairly lean and lacking in muscular definition. She had a fairly pale Caucasian skin tone, and green eyes. Her appearance was fairly standard given the time period she was born into, and her ability to keep her appearance young and her body in great condition was due to her eldritch powers. Personality This is what I was afraid of. '-Mary' Mary was a particularly easily provoked individual, often callous and rude to those around her. She grew up in a time period where her behavior was considered "obscene" and "rebellious", and she was repeatedly punished by her parents for her refusal to adhere to proper etiquette when speaking with people. She believes part of her anger is the refusal of her parents to allow her any form of personal expression. After being given the power of the White Glass, Mary's personality change was far more drastic, as she became withdrawn, confusing, and generally abnormal in behavior. She would spend large amounts of time outside in the dark, staring at the sky during the day, and a supernatural immunity to cold and heat unlike others around her. She was eventually seen as a witch, however by this point there was nothing the village could do to contain her. She spoke repeatedly of a voice that softly assured her, and she found fascination with it. After joining with the White King, she became content and calm, spending millenia simply drifting in his embrace without moving or functioning. She felt no boredom, and was constantly satiated. During this period, she felt no grief until the rebellion of her children. Due to her rather assertive and easily provoked nature, she was constantly arguing with her children, and was appalled by their lack of concern for human life. In a fit of rage, she demanded her husband stop them, and when he refused she saw no option other than to force her children. Following the death of her children and the subsequent accidental death of the White King, Mary became manically insane and despondent, constantly trying to reverse her actions. Unable to do so, she spent several millenia trying feebly to deal with the problem, and prolonged isolation damaged her mentality greatly. She eventually joined up with the Blue Tribals in an effort to find a way to retrieve the White King from death, and buried her children so they could revive on their own. When she overtook the Blue Tribals, she felt intense guilt for her actions, and retreated in an act of cowardice. Until presently, she lived on Earth as a human being, slowly reconciling her behavior and fitting in with others. Over the generations she would marry many men and give birth to many children, all of whom could be separated in age by hundreds of years. She found solace in her life, and blocked the outside universe. By the time she realized what Monolith had been doing, she was too scared to lose her current life. History The Black Queen Mary Ruth Schaeffer was born to a couple in North Kingstown, Rhode Island; a version of Earth functionally identical to most non-magic versions. Her history up to her eighteenth year is a mystery. Prior to her sickness, she was married to a "Michael", but did not take his name. She bore him no children, and their marital life was difficult due to Mary's attitude and stubbornness. Around her eighteenth birthday, Mary became deathly ill. Her condition, due to it being in the 1800s, was unable to be diagnosed. Her condition continued to deteriorate for nearly a month before she showed signs of significant illness, placing her on her deathbed. Her husband and parents desperately tried to find a cure, however medicine at the time was mostly relegated to therapies and herbal medicines. Her parents, devout Christians, tried to pray regularly for her sickness to be lifted. Unbeknownst to them, a being of incredible might was watching, however it was not the God they prayed for. The being that watched was known as The White Glass, the creator of the known universe. Having observed Mary for hundreds of years while moving back and forth in time, he became infatuated with the human being, and intervened in her death to assure she would survive. He implanted part of his existence into her. While Mary did heal, she also began to show unusual behaviors. She became incredibly well-read and knowledgeable about topics and subjects that wouldn't exist for hundreds of years, she could see the past and future of the small Rhode Island town she grew up in. Additionally, she began refusing to enter church services, and claiming there was a greater power than God in the universe. The community did not respond well, at first claiming she had gone crazy, with it eventually being resolved that she was possessed. Immediately, exorcisms were set about, however The White Glass's essence would react to the exorcisms, blasting the priests involved and damaging the religious items used. The community rallied to kill Mary, and attempted to bind her and throw her in the river, but found her too strong to grapple or hold, and no bindings or restraints could slow her. She decided to leave North Kingstown, and walked to her home, pursued by angry villagers who all used various farming tools, guns, and fire to try and kill her. Nothing proved effective, Mary was no longer fully human. She leapt into the sky after claiming her friends and family were worshiping a being so fundamentally weak in comparison to the being that spoke to her. Vanishing into the stars, the villagers spoke of the crazed witch who blasphemed Gods name, claiming she was a madman possessed by the devil. As time went on, due to the fact that such claims were ridiculous on this planet, no other communities believed them, and eventually future generations found the claims ridiculous. The legend of "Mary Schaeffer" was eventually ridiculed as no more than a superstitious legend, a ghost story or witch's tale of the 1800s colonial America. Historical records do exist of the marriage of a "Mary Schaeffer", but historians in the early millennium have determined that the tales likely are exaggerated, and the common belief is that Mary had fled into the woods and the village, ashamed of failing to catch a witch, came up with a ridiculous tale. Nobody on said planet who knew Mary Schaeffer would be alive long enough to witness the truth of what happened. Eventually The White Glass and Mary Schaeffer met after she spent over four million years in space headed to his voice, holding a conversation with him on her way, her new powers mysteriously keeping her alive, healthy, safe, and free of the destructive effects of no atmosphere. She came in contact with The White Glass well after her parents and husband would have long-since died and their remains would no longer exist. After meeting her lover, the two would be with each other for billions of years, both moving forward and backward in time. Eventually, Mary would give birth to four children, The Red King, The Blue King, The Green King, and The Yellow King. Each was born as a glowing orb, a half-breed child of a human and a god of indescribable nature. The two nurtured the children with Mary being told that, to create the children, The White Glass had to place part of himself into them. Additionally, Mary had come to be known as The Black Queen (often unknowingly referred to as "The Black King", and The White Glass as The White King. The tale from here is muddy, but links up to details known from the Six Kings Fable. It seems at some point the children began destroying parts of the universe, and she attempted to stop them, but was met with hostility. As their mother, she demanded they obey, but as hybrid entities, they felt no requirement to do so. Mary spoke with The White King about her children, and The White King assured he would fix the problem, but that it would take time. Mary, not wanting to wait, went to her children and demanded obedience under threat of violence. When they continued to refuse, she killed The Yellow King, an act which was impossible due to their unusual non-human nature. She would then justify that she had no choice, and killed the others. The event was highly traumatic, as the realization that she had committed filicide was psychologically damaging. Seeking reassurance for her actions, she returned to her lover for comfort, but was met with horror and confusion. Unable to handle his reaction, she blamed him for the situation, refusing to accept responsibility for it. Before The White King had a chance to fully explain, he began fading, and told her that he loved her one last time. The remembrance of his life connected to their dawned on her, and she horrifically realized that she had killed her own children and her lover of infinite years. Unable to handle this, Mary spent almost a thousand years alone pacing, begging for help from the skies themselves, asking for The White King back, and trying to repair her children as if they were simply broken toys. Unable to handle the situation, Mary fell into a depression which lasted for an unknown amount of time, when she realized the children were healing themselves. She decided to bury each of them on a planet, to allow them to recover faster, in the hopes that if they came back to life faster, it would help her see her lover again. She promised she would return to save her lover. Realizing the difficulty of this endeavor, Mary took to absorbing other people to grow her power, and eventually joined with the Blue Tribals to learn a series of powerful rituals to extract energy from ancient artifacts. However, as she began doing so, she saw herself as a monster. Panicking at the realization that she had been murdering people, she fell into a moral conflict. She knew she had to save her husband, but also felt that she was unable to continue along her path. Her solution was to cleave herself in half, creating a powerful duplicate of herself that would name itself "Monolith". Mary gave Monolith the majority of her power, and fled to Earth. She did not know what Monolith would do from here. Renouncing the Crown I am just a human! I didn't know what I was doing! I was just trying to fix everything! Mary Mary landed on Earth in the assumed year of 3,000 B.C. and spent the next three thousand years traveling every location of Earth on foot in a personal quest for self-realization. As she spent the time traveling the world, decades would pass. She would spend some time in the company of others, sometimes alone, and sometimes with a new family. Her inability to age was noticed by many, however in some situations she would actively alter her appearance to age alongside others, then vanish when was most convenient. It is entirely possible that over 30% of the worlds population of modern Earth shares Mary as an ancestor. Eventually, having reached every possible location in the world, Mary made her way to Mount Everest where she spent nearly a year on its summit, only descending for supplies and returning when possible. It is believed that nobody was actually aware that she was living on the mountain. What she did up there is mostly a mystery, however she returned from the summit with a new lease on life, having abandoned her insane quest to revive the White King through bloodshed. She sealed Earth off from the universe, and hid away on Earth, eventually settling back into the area that would be Rhode Island under various aliases over time. Once Rhode Island was established, she made sure to keep herself away from where she lived originally to avoid paradoxes, and eventually as the decades ticked on, she moved into the location, especially at the turn of the 21st century. She owned a house in Rhode Island about four hours from her original home, but with easy teleporation access. She spent most of her time as a tourist in the area. It isn't certain when Mary realized Monolith had been attacking the universe in a violent war, but Mary had become scared of destroying her idyllic lifestyle to attack Monolith when it was still possible to win. By the time the Kings had revived, it was far too late, and Mary mostly ignored it in fear. Family Gathering Look around, Mom. You have no friends here. Not a single person standing here is wishing for your safety, so watch your words. '-The Green King' By the time Monolith had died, Mary had become complacent that with Monolith's death, she would never be found by anyone. Unfortunately, the unknown Subjugation leader had been working on a way to track her using Subjugation, having riddled that she was still alive and Monolith was a fake. Her kids, also not tricked, had been looking for her. The first to find her were Misha and Chi Kobayashi. Mary, once she realized others could find her and had noticed Misha, fled to her house. Unfortunately, she was at the complete mercy of her kids who arrived shortly after. Chi and Misha then learned that Monolith had been a fake, news that shocked them both. The Kings were there for her head in order to gain the power that had laid dormant, and Chi and Misha were there for answers. Mary quickly realized she couldn't take all six of them (especially given four of them were godly entities and one was a cosmic power), and relinquished any info she could give while the Green king berated her (mainly due to the fact that he surmised Mary would lack the ability to speak to the other children anymore, and he was the only one capable of speaking English). During the conversation, Mary was functionally killed by Timothy when the White Glass was stolen. She cannot wake without it. Powers Look, I understand your side but you had countless chances to end the chaos. I can’t do anything for you now.” Chi Kobayashi To what extent Mary's powers existed isn't certain, and given that she had given more than half to Monolith, it can be surmised she was weaker than Monolith. She could create powerful bursts of energy, and seal herself away from all detection, but this is all that is known. Category:Female Category:Monolith Category:The Six Kings Category:God